Yuri Kaguzuchi
Lilith (リリス, Ririsu) nickname "Lily" (リリー, Rirī), real name Yuri Kaguzuchi (火産霊神-百合, Kaguzuchi Yuri, lit. Lilies of the Fire-Producing Spirit God), is a formerly low-ranking seated officer of the 1st Division of the 13 Division Imperial Guards, but despite this, she was the reason why they survived a war while Yamamoto was still recovering from his battle against Hanako Suzumega. She shares the same Zanpakutō as the Captain-Commander; Ryūjin Jakka. However, unlike Yamamoto, utilizing it takes a considerable toll on Lilith's health, so much so that her right arm is now almost completely paralyzed, and she is thus no longer able to wield it efficiently. Appearance Lilith is a short, but slender young woman with long, bright pink hair reaching along her back down past her knees. Her hair is split near the middle and is quite messy. Her eyes are shown to have Heterochromia iridum, with her right iris being colored blue while her left iris is colored green. She wears three golden bells: one on her left ear as an earring, another attached to a red collar around her neck, and the last one being attached to another red collar on her right ankle. For attire, Lilith is most commonly seen wearing revealing clothing. Personality Strong willed and forceful, Lilith is definitely the leader type. Even though she is deaf and mute, she generally takes charge in just about any situation she's placed in. Lilith is known as a fearsome taskmaster, and skilled manipulator, but also as a fair and just leader. She's essentially a princess for the other characters with grace, beauty, and poise, but she is also reflexively affectionate and doting, finding frequent excuses for giving hugs to Hanako, who is treated like a puppy by her. Overall, she can be considered rather protective of Hanako, acting as a true 'onee-sama' to her and making sure that she's okay at all times—they share an almost mother-daughter relationship together. A thing of note is that she is the ex-girlfriend of Sepolcro Violento; when asked, Sepolcro refuses to divulge the reason that the two split—but this hasn't deterred them from having a somewhat friendly relationship, even after their break-up, which Sepolcro can't really fathom. While Lilith does seem perfect, she does have the tendency to form relationships with people whom she thinks need her support, and then she usually ends up being more of a caretaker than a friend on equal footing; which is how she met both Sepolcro and Hanako in the first place. Being a traditional 'Yamato Nadeshiko' is the reason why Hanako often has a difficult time reading her emotions, actually annoying her with her pity. Lilith actually does repress her emotions to the point where she seems too friendly, though later on, this does change significantly. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Lilith is an extremely skilled and deadly swordswoman; despite her strength, Lilith does not hold back when she fights, and her skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down her opponent with a single precise strike. Lilith even states that somebody of her caliber makes her sword a barrier of sorts, stating that if one were to enter this barrier, she would defeat them instantly. *'Watōjutsu' (輪刀術, Full Circle Swordsmanship) is a type of Zanjutsu originating in China which involves the Watō (a Chinese-made Japanese tachi); and is composed of the speed and slashing style of Kenjutsu and the strength and flexibility of the typical Chinese sword art. Watōjutsu is entirely based around offense and power, heedless of defense; Lilith never attempts to block, but rather counter-attacks her opponent to utilize her superior offense. Lilith's Watōjutsu, combined with her command of speed and height, proves effective in matching and perfectly countering many foes. **'Sōkosen' (双虎閃, Twin Tiger Flash): Lilith blocks her opponent's attack with the hilt of her Watō and spins around her enemy's defense on one foot, leaving her a complete opening in which to attack her opponent. **'Shōha Tōsei' (掌破刀势, Destructive Palm Sword Rush): Lilith uses her palm to push the Watō during a downward strike, increasing its speed and force. **'Chōten Tōsei' (朝天刀势, Morning Sky Sword Rush): A follow-up to the Shōha Tōsei, where the Watō has been stabbed into the ground. Lilith steps on the pommel of her Watō and jumps into the air, and then retrieves her Watō by pulling on the cord attached at the hilt. This is followed by an upward whip-like slash at the overhead enemy. *'Kogahazan' (虎牙破斬, Tiger Fang Break Slash): An attack in which Lilith ducks like a tiger and slashes upwards by spinning around. Initially, Lilith will start in a pose similar to Sōkosen i.e ducking with left leg bend inward and the right leg extended outward, but, by holding the extended Tachi at diagonal position she begins to spin, adding momentum to her attack. Afterward Lilith will rush towards her target with an attack similar to that of an unstoppable tornado. This technique can successfully counter most ground techniques, completely leaving foes unable to even begin their attacks. **'Hiten Mugen Zan' (飛天無限斬, Flying Heaven Infinite Slash): Lilith holds the tachi with the hilt facing down and the blade parallel to the back of her arm and ducks as in Kogahazan. She then rises and brings up her tachi, slashing the opponent's chest. She uses a vacuum that is caused by the opponent's blow to propel herself—in order to successfully complete this move her timing must be perfect, or she will be left open for a counterstrike. Shunpō Master: Lilith shows absolutely overwhelming skill in the art of Shunpō. Excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Lilith has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. *'Shikkū Tōsei' (疾空刀势, Sky Stride Sword Strike): One of Lilith's most visually impressive techniques. First, Lilith jumps normally by holding her Zanpakutō at the perfect position (generally behind her back, gathering power for the slash). When she reaches her maximum height from the ground, Lilith uses the fact that her jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving her a split second to make a second jump. Thus, this makes her appear as if she is walking in the air. This is best utilized in conjunction with Shunpō, as it will actually make it seem as if Lilith is darting around in the air. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite her lithe appearance; Lilith is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes her foes offguard. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While she prefers to utilize her innate powers, it has been shown that she is able to defeat even Captains with brute strength alone. Lilith's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Low Durability and Stamina: One thing that works against her is that Lilith has low durability; which is very much below average- a major contributing factor to this is her low physical strength and speed, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for her to take a 'serious' hit; in addition to her sickly body. Minute Spiritual Energy: Surprisingly, Lilith has only a minimal amount of reiatsu; though it is still enough to enable her to stand in the presence of the Captain-Commander. But for how small it is; Lilith has precise control over her reiatsu; and as such, she is able to let it flow through her body freely without any problems and utilize it for a various number of purposes; though its most common application is utilizing it to drastically augment her blows. Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, Flowing Blade-like Flame): Lilith's Zanpakutō is the oldest and the most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō and has greater attack power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the form of a Watō; a sword over 30 inches long and is worn by someone with speed, precision, and strength. Edged on both sides, The Watō is just slightly curved to permit its slashing motions while also retaining its bulk in size without throwing Lilith off balance. The hilt of this weapon is long and crest is beautifully crafted. Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase). The release of Lilith's Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. Shikai Special Ability: When released, Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed into fire. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Lilith waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky. Only powerful fighters can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka's power is enough to fight against the Shikai of captains simultaneously. Unlike other Zanpakutō shown so far, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent. *'Jōkaku Enjō' (城郭炎上, Fortress Blaze): This ability creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. *'Taimatsu' (松明, Torch): This ability allows Lilith to create a great inferno with the simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack entirely consumes whatever is caught within it until nothing remains but ashes. The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled with great precision by Lilith to attack only the targets she chooses and she also has power over the intensity of the flames. *'Ennetsu Jigoku' (炎熱地獄, Flames of Hell): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. Trivia